The World Beyond the Veil
by Silverwhisp
Summary: What happens when Sirius and Hermione tumble through the veil into a land they do not know. Will they ever find their way back? Will they want to? Rated T to be safe.
1. Falling

I do not own anything the characters, plot and the like belong to J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkein

Department of Mysteries: POV Hermione

My heart hammered painfully against my ribcage, adrenaline made every nerve in my body blaze and I was more aware than ever. The Death Eater I had been duelling was now lying on the floor ensnared in the ropes created from the last spell I had uttered. I surveyed my surroundings ready to duel my next opponent when the battle between Bellatrix and Sirius caught my attention, each of their faces radiating determination. I looked around again to notice all the other battles had ceased and I refocused my attention on the last pair. Sirius ducked a jet of red light from Bellatrix and proceeded to laugh at her.

"Come on you can do better than that!" he mocked, it was then that the second jet of light hit him square in the chest sending him backwards arcing gracefully and eyes flung wide in shock as he headed towards the whispering veil behind him. I lunged forward in a desperate attempt to grab his hand and as he fell I found myself loosing my footing as I tumbled through after him. The last thing I heard was Harry's strangled, despairing scream and the triumphant cheers of Bellatrix, as my world faded to nothing.

* * *

><p><span>POV Harry<span>

I watched stricken with horror as my godfather fell towards the veil only to be followed by best friend, a scream tore it's way from my throat echoing and reverberating off the walls. Hot tears rolled down my bloodied cheeks and my heart ached, not only had I lost the closest thing I had to family but I had also lost my best friend.

"SIRIUS, HERMIONE!" I yelled, I ran forward determined that I could pull them back, only to be grabbed by Lupin.

"There's nothing you can do Harry-"

"Get them, save them, they only just went through" I begged

"-it's too late, Harry"

"We can still reach him -" I cried trying to wrench my arms from his grip, but to no avail.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... they are gone" Grief and despair drenching his words.

* * *

><p>AN: first chapter ever I hope it's good. Please review constructive criticism will be welcomed (: thanks<p> 


	2. Between

**Sorry for not updating in ages I was snowed under with exams, i have three more left for now. But I thought that i needed to update soon so I have, I hope i haven't rushed it too much (:** **Thankyou for the reviews by the way it was nice to know people liked the story i have tried to make this chapter a little longer that the last and hopefully the next one i post will be even longer**.

* * *

><p>My eyes flung open as I gasped for air, it rushed into my lungs at such a speed I felt I would choke on it and a searing pain ran through me until fading to nothingness. I looked around me only to find I was surrounded by darkness, a never ending abyss. It was then I noticed Sirius beside me still and unmoving, panic coursed through me as I shook him desperately to try and wake him. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I received no response.<p>

"Don't worry my child he shall awaken shortly" I flung my self into a battle stance and whipped my wand out to try and direct it at the source of the voice, but could not find it. I glanced around curiously hoping that it may have just been a trick of my imagination. The I heard it again but it laughed, a laugh that reminded me of running water or the chiming of a delicate bell before it spoke.

"It's ok young one we won't hurt you, It was fate that brought you here and who are we to argue with fate or to tamper with it's actions" the voice sounded almost motherly almost definitely a females, and I could not help but feel a sense of security wash over me.

Then an alarming thought struck me "Am I... Am I dead?" I managed to ask as I braced my self for what I was sure would be bad news.

"No my child you are not dead" she said a hint of humour in her words "merely caught between worlds on your journey to the one you really belong to, as there is much you do not know about your past"

"Who are you? Where am I? What is going to happen?" Too many questions clouded my mind and I could not settle on just one to ask.

The voice laughed again "So full of questions, my child I see you have an inquisitive mind and I don't doubt you that you probably possess the intelligence of your father. Now to your questions, I am one of the Valar the people who created the world you really belong to, like I said before you are caught between worlds I suppose it could be compared to a sort of limbo, as I believe children of Earth would say."

"Are you saying I am from another world other than Earth?" I froze my brain could not seem to grasp the information that I was being given.

"Yes young one. You belong to Middle Earth, to the race of the elves, the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond from Rivendell and your original name is Amariel"

I was shocked to say the least "No... No you are wrong. My name is Hermione I am from Earth and I am a Witch not an elf. That's it I have finally lost it. I'm insane there is no other explanation, doomed to live in the darkness rambling to myself."

"My dear Amariel, I can assure you that you are not insane and what I say is entirely truthful, maybe you would be more inclined to believe if I showed you how your true heritage." I noticed a slight disturbance to my right and moved closer to get a better look, a pool of silver placid liquid was leaking through the ground creating a mirror. I looked down at the image and gasped, a girl was staring at me her lips slightly parted in shock and her eyes wide, she had chocolate brown eyes, her hair was long and caramel coloured it was wavy and fell to the middle of her back. Her skin was pale the colour of porcelain, she was nothing short of beautiful. She bore an odd resemblance to me although she possessed an ethereal beauty. I moved my hand to push the hair that was falling in my eyes behind my ear and was surprised to see the image copying my movements, what surprised me more is when I felt that my ears were oddly shaped the top right tapered off into a slight point. My heart was beating rapidly and I could barely breath.

"I understand this is difficult to come to terms with, but all shall become clear. As I said before you are the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond from Rivendell. You were sent to Earth because you possessed a power that no one in Middle Earth had and leaving it uncontrolled was not an option. But no one here had the knowledge to instruct you in such things. It took a long time before Mithrandir otherwise known as Gandalf finally convinced your father that sending you to Earth was the best option, eventually Lord Elrond agreed and Gandalf took you to Earth where Albus Dumbledore left you in the car of Ann and Derek Granger. You were placed under many glamours and spells that caused you to appear like you were growing as a normal mortal should."

"So why am I here now? I haven't even finished my Hogwarts education! What about Harry? What about V-Voldemort?" I couldn't believe it, I had abandoned them when they needed me most, they all probably thought I was dead "W-Will I ever see them again?" I asked not even bothering to mask the fear in my voice.

"One day you will my child, when the time is right. As for why you are here it is because you are needed here more than on Earth. You see the future of Middle Earth is close to falling into darkness. We are at war. The war of the ring. It all started in the Second Age of the Sun, It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest... fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. Nine... Nine rings were gifted to the race of men who above all else desire power. To these rings was bound the strength to govern each race, but they were all deceived... for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor in the fires of Mount Doom. The Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others. Into the ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. An alliance of men and elves refused to succumb to the power and marched against the armies of Mordor. But the power of the ring could not be undone, Isildur took up his father's sword and vanquished Sauron leaving the ring behind. He could not find the will to destroy it and it eventually betrayed him to his death." Her voiced was calm despite the horrific content of the tale.

"Where did the ring go? What have I got to do with it?"

"Some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until it ensnared a new bearer the ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the maze of tunnels in the Misty Mountains where it consumed him. The Ring gave to Gollum unnatural long life and poisoned his mind for five hundred years and in the darkness it waited. But something happened that the ring did not intend, it was found by the most unlikely of creatures... a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. A time has now come where Hobbits will shape the future of us all. You were brought here to assist in the quest to destroy the ring by joining the fellowship. My dear Amaris you have so much to discover the quest needs you."

I could barely comprehend what she was saying, everything had changed so suddenly I didn't know what to think and that's rare "What about Sirius how's he going to react when he see's me? I don't even look like me anymore, how am I going to explain this to him? I barely understand myself" I asked hoping beyond hope this was a dream.

"All is being explained to him, he's quite the joker it seems, don't worry my child understanding comes with time and rest assured you will have plenty of that." She chuckled lightly at herself "When the time comes should you decide that you want to, you will be allowed to visit your friends and explain to them what happened, but it is not now. Nor shall it be for a while."

My vision was impaired by a thick haze, and I blinked harshly in an attempt to clear it, an action done in vain. The air in my lungs seemed to disappear and I struggled to supply them with more and my vision slowly faded as an excruciating pain ripped through my body and once again it all went black.


End file.
